Amanda's Art Show
The 19th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Hugh Moves Out Synopsis Amanda gets her art in an art show, but Hugh plans to ruin it when Amanda displays the worst piece of art. Transcript On a warm, May day, Amanda was working on a painting. Hugh entered. Hugh: So, what are you working on? Amanda hid her painting. Amanda: It's a surprise. I'm getting a painting of my displayed in an art show! Hugh: Okay. That's nice. Amanda: Right? Hugh nodded and left. The next day, the whole family went to Amanda's art show. Amanda's painting was covered up on a table. Amanda came out. Amanda: And behold! Art! She uncovered the painting. It was a blurry, abstract painting with lots of glitter, felt, and googly eyes glued on everywhere. Amanda: This is my childhood. Everything that ever meant to me when I was a toddler. The audience clapped. Amanda: Thank you! After a while, Hugh went up to the art and took a closer look at it. Hugh: This is terrible! I can't let any more people see this! Hugh took the painting and ran off. Amanda went over to where the painting was displayed. Amanda: Ah yes. Another successful painting- Amanda noticed it was missing. Amanda: GONE!? Amanda started panicking. Meanwhile, Hugh was trying to think of what to do with the painting. Hugh: Oh man. Amanda can't display this piece of trash anymore. Hugh started to think, then grinned. Hugh: That's it! I'll just totally destroy it and everyone will know what a piece of trash this is! Hugh started ruining it by stomping on it. After a while, he snuck the painting back. Amanda came by her display table again and saw the ruined painting. Hugh was at a display near hers. Amanda: This painting is RUINED!! WHY?! Hugh smirked. The rest of the sisters went over to Amanda, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. Alana: Amanda, what's wrong? Amanda: My art! It was ruined! Alicia: Ruined? How? Amanda: I... don't know. Audrey: Well, I know. All the sisters stared at Audrey. Anna: If you're going to blame Hugh again- Audrey: Yes! It was exactly Hugh. I saw him ruining your painting. In fact, I have it all on tape. Observe. Audrey turned on her phone and played a tape of Hugh destroying Amanda's painting. Amanda got mad. Amanda: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!! She went over towards Hugh, who was at another display. Hugh: Uh oh. Amanda: Uh oh is right! How DARE you ruin my painting? Hugh started to look guilty. Hugh: I'm sorry! Please forgive me. Amanda: I don't think so. Unless you can FIX what you ruined. Hugh: Look, I just don't like your art. I never did. I was shocked yours even made it in an art show anyways! Amanda: My art's WAY better than yours. Now please! Hugh: Fine. I can try to fix it. Follow me. Hugh went to a display with already opened up paints and craft supplies. He took the painting and started painting and gluing things to it. Hugh: Here. It's the best I could do. Amanda studied the painting. Amanda: It's perfect. Thank you. Amanda hugged Hugh while he smiled.Category:Episodes